


Shh. Love needs silence. It's our secret, right?

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Nightmares, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, quando la quantità di rum nel suo sangue la rende sincera, le impedisce di negare la realtà delle cose, Rose pensa a Slade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh. Love needs silence. It's our secret, right?

A volte, quando la quantità di rum nel suo sangue la rende sincera, le impedisce di negare la realtà delle cose, Rose pensa a Slade.  
  
Ci pensa soprattutto prima di addormentarsi, la bocca impastata dal sapore dell’alcool e delle sigarette e la testa leggera.  
  
Immagina che sia lì, ad abbracciarla, a tenerla stretta finché non si addormenta. Ad essere un genitore come si deve.  
  
  
  
A volte i pensieri di Rose sono molto più dolorosi, invece.  
  
A volte pensa a quello che è iniziato in una notte che vorrebbe cancellare per sempre dalla propria memoria, _dalla propria vita_.  
  
Il siero che le pompava nelle vene, la sensazione di non avere più un occhio – ma di avere un orribile buco sanguinante, in faccia – ad attorcigliarle lo stomaco, la paura, la voglia di essere apprezzata da suo padre, l’avevano spinta ad infilarsi nel letto dell’uomo, alla ricerca di un po’ di calore. Alla ricerca di affetto.  
  
Quello che era accaduto dopo, e nelle sere seguenti, è un susseguirsi confuso – era drogata, dannazione, però la cosa non riesce comunque a consolarla, ad alleggerire la gravità di ciò che ha fatto e le è stato fatto – di piacere e senso di colpa, di baci profondi – da adulti – e dita piantate nelle spalle muscolose di Slade per non urlare. Per non lasciarlo più andare.  
  
Ricorda ancora il suo respiro sul collo, i “calma, principessa” sussurrati all’orecchio la prima volta che l’aveva penetrata, o come lui evitasse sistematicamente di guardarla in viso, mentre era dentro al suo corpo.  
  
Poi non ricorda nient’altro, e forse è meglio così, forse è meglio che reprima tutto in qualche luogo remoto della propria memoria, fino a dimenticare.  
  
(O _illudersi_ di avere dimenticato.)  
  
  
  
A volte Rose, ubriaca, si addormenta abbracciata ad una bottiglia di liquore.  
  
A volte Rose, il vetro freddo premuto contro il petto, nello spazio fra i due seni, sogna. E le sembra di essere all’Inferno. Letteralmente.  
  
  
  
Cammina in mezzo alle fiamme, tipo in uno stupido cliché.  
  
Il suo primo pensiero è che non avrebbe dovuto bere così tanto. Alcool e caldo non vanno decisamente d’accordo, deve ricordarselo per il prossimo viaggetto.  
  
Si sente come se avesse un mattone aromatizzato alla vodka sullo stomaco, ma non può evitare di continuare ad avanzare.  
  
Ad un tratto le viene un’idea e, infilando le dita nella tasca del suo costume, tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. Dio, senza quelle sì che sarebbe stato un vero Inferno, questo.  
  
Si avvicina ad una lingua di fuoco e si accende la cicca, iniziando subito a fumarla con gusto.  
  
«Vedo che abbiamo un’altra cosa in comune, noi due,» dice una voce, all’improvviso.  
  
La ragazza si gira e non vede nessuno. Quindi, allarmata, mette mano alle proprie spade.  
  
«Chi è?» domanda, la sigaretta che le penzola dalle labbra in un modo che la fa sembrare alquanto dura. Lo troverebbe divertente se fosse davanti a Wonder Girl e agli altri boyscout, però, in questo momento, deve soltanto pensare a concentrarsi sul suo eventuale avversario.  
  
«Riponi le spade, piccola, sono una vecchia amica di papà,» ride una ragazza bionda, uscendo dalle fiamme, illesa.  
  
«Te-Terra?» balbetta Rose, presa alla sprovvista.  
  
Tara Markov. La vecchia amante di suo padre. Colei che ha tradito i Titani ed è rimasta uccisa nello scontro. Colei alla quale viene sempre paragonata.  
  
Non è stato facile vivere nella sua ombra, per il periodo in cui ha combattuto al fianco di Slade, ed è anche per questo motivo che sente di odiarla un po’, a pelle.  
  
«Sì, proprio io, Rose. Dev’essere stato difficile vivere nella mia ombra, immagino,» osserva Terra, quasi le avesse letto nella mente.  
  
«Io non sono come te!» ribatte la ragazza, stizzita.  
  
«Beh, sei un’adolescente che _adora_ fumare. Il che è abbastanza comune, te lo concedo; se non fosse che sei stata addestrata da Slade. Hai lottato contro i Titani…» Tara si prende una piccola pausa, così da rendere la sua stoccata finale molto più dolorosa, poi continua, «ti sei scopata paparino…»  
  
«Io…» mormora Rose, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
( _Touché._ )  
  
«Nessuno ti sta giudicando, qui. Siamo all’Inferno, tesoro, niente ci sconvolge più. Potresti pensare di rimanere per sempre, dopo qualche anno il dolore per le cazzate che hai compiuto in vita diminuisce, sai?»  
  
La ragazza la guarda confusa, senza sapere che rispondere, per una volta.  
  
«Magari potresti anche dimenticare quanto stupendo ed orribile è stato, il sesso con tuo padre.»  
  
  


_«Perché sei qui, Rose?»_   
_«Non riesco a dormire, papà. La ferita mi fa male. È come se le vene mi stessero per scoppiare.»_   
_«Non posso aiutarti, principessa. Devi essere forte, sopportare il dolore.»_   
_«Sì, papà. Lo so. Però posso dormire con te, almeno per questa notte?»_   
_Una breve pausa. Un silenzio più denso del sangue che sente ancora adesso colare lungo la propria guancia e, poi:_   
_«D’accordo.»_   
  
  
_Rose ricorda con chiarezza la gioia che aveva provato, nel momento in cui lui aveva sollevato le coperte per accoglierla là sotto._   
_Non c’era nulla di sbagliato nella sua felicità, nessun segno che lasciava presagire quello che, nel giro di poche ore, sarebbe successo._   
_Forse era stato il siero che le aveva iniettato nella giugulare per mandare via il dolore, forse era stato il dolore stesso, fatto sta che Rose si era ritrovata con la mente annebbiata e le mani nelle mutande di Slade. La bocca sulla sua._   
_E l’uomo che rispondeva al bacio._

  
  
  
Per un attimo la proposta le sembra allettante. Per un attimo ci crede anche, pensa che fidarsi della Markov, magari, non è un’idea così pessima. Ma soltanto per un attimo.  
  
Per schiarirsi le idee si accende un’altra sigaretta e si copre il volto con la maschera, in modo da non fare trasparire nessuna emozione.  
  
«Sei _davvero_ convinta di poterlo dimenticare? Di potertelo lasciare alle spalle ed uscirne indenne? Fidati di me, ragazzina, ci sono già passata,» continua Terra, riavviandosi il caschetto perfetto con le dita.  
  
«Io non sono come te!» esclama nuovamente Rose, esasperata.  
  
«Ovvio. Io ero molto meglio di te. Non c’è proprio paragone, mocciosa,» sorride Tara, dolcemente – troppo dolcemente per essere sincera. «Almeno io non indosso i colori dell’uomo che odio.»  
  
( _Touché_. E due.)  
  
La ragazza sta per impiantarle una spada nello stomaco – è già morta, d’accordo, ma la soddisfazione di trafiggerla non se la vuole comunque negare – quando un’altra voce sconosciuta interviene.  
  
«Immagino di non essere più il preferito di papà, allora.»  
  
Rose si volta di scatto, ormai totalmente smarrita.  
  
«Tu…» mormora.  
  
«Sono Grant, sorellina. E sei riuscita a rendere il mio costume sexy, complimenti. Ti sta davvero bene.»  
  
«Voglio tornare a casa,» sussurra lei, stanca, succhiando fino all’ultima briciola di tabacco presente nel mozzicone che tiene fra l’indice e il medio.  
  
«Vuoi scappare?» ride suo fratello, «mi sarei aspettato di meglio dalla nuova Ravager. Da colei che ha ereditato il mio nome.»  
  
«Voglio. Tornare. A. Casa,» sillaba Rose, stringendo l’elsa della katana tanto forte da sentire male.  
  
«E allora corri, piccola. Corri finché non vedi l’uscita,» risponde Grant, in tono di scherno.  
  
Lei ignora il sarcasmo – l’orgoglio è l’ultima delle sue priorità, in questo momento – e inizia a fuggire, avvertendo il suolo infuocato su cui cammina farsi sempre più inconsistente ad ogni passo e le proprie palpebre sempre più leggere.  
  
Si sta svegliando, finalmente. Si sta svegliando, lasciandosi alle spalle tutto quello schifo. Si sta svegliando senza avere incontrato Wade – il suo primo omicidio. O la mamma e Wintergreen. Non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare anche le loro accuse. O, peggio, le tenere bugie che avrebbero detto per consolarla, per convincerla che quello che ha passato non l’ha resa una persona _talmente_ orribile da meritare l’Inferno.  
  
Si getta in mezzo alle fiamme – è un sogno, tanto, non possono di certo bruciarla – e si ritrova seduta sul proprio letto, gli occhi dilatati per la paura, il battito cardiaco a mille e la pelle completamente madida di sudore.  
  
La bottiglia di vodka è a terra, in pezzi.  
  
«Cazzo,» mormora, fra i denti stretti.  
  
Deve smetterla di bere prima di addormentarsi, perché poi sono questi i risultati: incubi deliranti e frammenti di vetro da raccogliere.  
  
«Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!» esclama, un singhiozzo che le fuoriesce dalle labbra.  
  
Adesso non c’è più nulla di confuso. Adesso ricorda chiaramente ogni cosa.  
  
  


_«Farà male?»_   
_La sua bocca era gonfia e rossa per i troppi baci. E per la barba ispida di suo padre._   
_«Sì,» Slade aveva il fiato pesante, faticava a pensare, a ragionare. «Non ti mentirò, farà male.»_   
_Il suo corpo stava reagendo in maniera strana: avere qualcuno che la toccava in mezzo alle gambe era completamente diverso dall’accarezzarsi da sola._   
_«Capisco.»_   
_«Però tu sarai forte come sempre. Vero, Rose?»_   
_«Sì.»_   
_Il siero le donava la capacità critica di una bambina di tre anni. E l’appetito sessuale di dieci adolescenti. Imbarazzante, decisamente imbarazzante._   
_(Per usare un eufemismo.)_   
_«Bene.»_   
_Il primo dito era scivolato dentro senza problemi – era terribilmente bagnata, il che aveva facilitato le cose – e il secondo anche. Era il terzo che le aveva provocato un sussulto. Ma poi si era abituata persino a quello, dopo un paio di movimenti decisi del polso._   
_E allora Slade aveva ingoiato tutti i suoi gemiti, baciandola a fondo._

  
  
  
Le lacrime le rigano le guance e non può smettere di piangere.  
  
Più si lascia andare, più i ricordi vengono a galla, come un fiume in piena, colpendola con violenza nei punti più molli, quelli che fanno più male.  
  
  


_Se l’era messa in grembo e l’aveva presa da dietro._   
_La prima volta – la sua prima volta – non l’aveva neppure visto in viso._   
_E, forse, era stato meglio così._   
_Aveva reso le cose più semplici per entrambi._   
_E i ricordi meno dolorosi._

  
  
  
«Stai bene, Rose?» domanda timidamente Eddie, cogliendola alla sprovvista.  
  
È affacciato alla porta della sua stanza, indeciso se entrare o andarsene. Probabilmente si è allertato per tutto il rumore che ha prodotto.  
  
«Sì. Mi sono solo presa una sbronza triste,» si sforza di sorridere la ragazza, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. «Magari hanno ragione quei preti dei nostri compagni, magari bere è davvero così nocivo.»  
  
«Magari,» ripete Kid Devil, avvicinandosi.  
  
«Posso rimanere?» domanda.  
  
«Sì,» sussurra Rose, per poi accendersi una sigaretta. «Ignora l’odore da taverna, però.»  
  
«Ti assicuro che l’odore dell’Inferno è molto peggio,» ride Eddie, nervoso. Si siede sul letto accanto a lei ed inizia ad accarezzarle i capelli, a pettinarglieli con le dita.  
  
«Lo so,» si lascia scappare lei, le labbra piene chiuse attorno al filtro della cicca.  
  
«Ho fatto un sogno strano,» si giustifica subito. «Assurdo.»  
  
Il ragazzo le posa una mano sulla spalla – e la sua mano è calda, un caldo confortevole, però – e le sorride gentile.  
  
«Vuoi… parlarne? I miei consigli non saranno il massimo, ma ascolto volentieri.»  
  
  


_La cosa peggiore era che, quando avevano finito, lei rimaneva e dormiva accanto a suo padre come una figlia normale.  
(O, forse, come un’amante.)  
  
E non toccavano mai l’argomento. _ Mai _. Succedeva e basta, iniziava nel silenzio e si concludeva nel silenzio. E questo rendeva l’atto totalmente surreale, oltre che_ sporco _._

  
  
  
«No,» risponde Rose, spegnendo la sigaretta con uno scatto nervoso.  
  
«Scusa,» mormora Kid Devil, imbarazzato, interrompendo il contatto fisico. «Non volevo essere invadente.»  
  
«Ehi, tranquillo,» lo rassicura lei. «Non lo sei stato.»  
  
E lo abbraccia, affondando il volto fra i suoi capelli e schiacciando il naso contro il suo collo che sa di zolfo e di cloro.  
  
Il ragazzo le passa, titubante, le mani attorno alla vita e la porta più vicina. Le deposita piccoli baci sul viso, ben attento ad evitare la bocca. Non vuole innervosire Rose più del dovuto.  
  
Lei sorride di fronte alla sua delicatezza, e – crogiolandosi in quel calore e in quel silenzio pieni d’innocenza e affetto – sente il nodo allo stomaco sciogliersi.  
  
Soltanto un poco, ma è comunque già qualcosa.


End file.
